betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Duras
The Duras are residents of the Infernus, a one big battlefield, and the enemies that the Giou Clan has sworn to destroy. The word Duras itself actually means “The Proud Ones”. As it is an Infernus word, humans tend to call them demons. Duras who come to the human world often possess humans who hold darkness in their hearts, effectively growing stronger by feeding on their negative emotions. Since the power levels between the Duras vary, they are categorized into rankings. Furthermore, about half of the Duras population are soldiers and only those with strong magical power survive therefore most, if not all, Duras have a 'survival of the fittest' mentality. For a Duras, having their name known is the same as having your freedom stolen and being enslaved as such, aliases are used. A Duras' real name is only known to the Duras themselves and their contractor or master. However, a crime was committed by an ancestor from the Crosszeria clan and thus they were punished as there was an attempt to sell these names to humans. According to Luka, once a year on Walpurgis Night when the moon is stained crimson red, the Duras get stronger in the human realm. The reason why the Duras becomes wilder is because it is when they are able to fully express the powers as they gather to celebrate Walpurgis in the name of their master, the Demon King, Lucifer. Class of Duras There are nine ranks within the Duras further distinguished by three main classes: Niedatrechy, Mid-villains and Opast, however, this ranking chart is for the convenience of the Giou clan. The hierarchal pyramid indicates that the more powerful a duras is and the stronger their magical power, the rarer they are in numbers with Demon King at the top as the only known Royal Class Duras so far. Niedatrechy (often known as Niedertracht) are ranked E to F and as such, are low-level duras who mostly take the forms of beasts,serpents or reptiles. They are fairly common in the human realm and they normally lurk and indulge in the darkness of people's heart. Unlike the higher-class Duras, these demons can appear spontaneously in the human world without answering to a necromancer’s call. However, during Walpurgis Night, the magical power of the Niedertracht grow stronger which causes harm to humans exponentially. *F-Rank Niedatrechy: Unknown *E-Rank Niedatrchy: Unknown Mid-villains are ranked B to D and, as indicated in their category, are mid-level humanoid duras with a much higher level of intelligence and sentience than the Niedatrechy. A person who is possessed by a Midvillain can be discerned by the mark that appears on the victim’s body during said possession. *D-Rank Mid-villains: Isis, Galika *C-Rank Mid-villains: Bayou *B-Rank Mid-villains: Unknown Opast are so far the highest ranking Duras, ranked from A to SS. Like mid-villains, they are humanoid creatures but they possess unearthly beauty and beyond this world, according to Yuki, for the sole reason of seducing and manipulating their prey. Opasts are extreme powerful that they could easily kill even the most experienced magician, and even the legendary Zweilts are advised not to fight an Opast unless it is absolutely necessary. The highest ranking Opasts, called Noble Class, are second only to the Demon Lord in terms of raw power and cruelty.The Opasts are also divided further into three categories: *A-Rank Opast: Ashleigh, Jekyll, Hyde *S-Rank Opast (Officer/General Class): Elegy, Cadenza *SS-Rank Opast (Noble Class): Luka, Luze Unidentified/Unknown are Royal Class Duras and are at the top of the Duras hierarchy. Not much is known about them compared to the other three classes or Duras. *U-Rank (Royal Class): Lucifer (Demon King) Familiars/Demon Beasts Familiars or Demon Beasts, like Sodom, have a contract with their masters that is not only limited to Opasts but also Mid-villains as well. The three mid-villains (Isis, Galika and an unknown mid-villain) that attacked both Yuki and Luka had their own familiars (Brash and Parks) but were quickly destroyed by Luka along with their masters. As hinted by the mid-villain who fought with Luka, familiars/demon beasts also have their own ranking system as Brash and Parks are A-rank. * Sodom * Gomorrah * Brash * Parks * Fenrir